You Won't Loose Me
by Dr. DT
Summary: Bolt and Mittens were just walking along side a road. Then bam! Bolt is involved in a terrible accident! The accident has left him very injured. Yet, when Dr. DT hears about this. he gathers up a trio of friends and uses something he never dared to use before... The Time travel feature of the TTP. Will this plan unfold, or will it fail? To find out I suggest you "Turn the page".
1. Another New Day

It was about three days since the family returned from their vacation. Thankfully the area and their property logged negative for radiation. A team of workers came in two days before Penny and her mom were due to arrive. The team cut down the tree and put a concrete slab over the area. They did this to back up and make sure no radiation can seep up in the future. So, now their vacation had ended and were back home. The three were sleeping in Penny's room. The trio snored peacefully, this time they were prepared for that dreaded clock.

After a few minutes it went off. All three jumped up. Rhino rolled off the bed and Bolt nearly kicked Mittens. Then like usual Penny woke up and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her backpack and raced down stairs. Bolt yawned and stretched before taking a look at Mittens. Of course by now she no longer felt sick. She yawned and stretched as well. Bolt smiled at her and she smiled back. They now slept rather close to one another, even cuddling the night before. It was their new found love for one another. They kept it a secret from Rhino of course.

Bolt soon stepped to Mittens.

"Good Morning, sunshine." He cheered.

Mittens yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin' Bolt."

She decided to no longer call him wags. Rhino called up.

"Hey guys, can we go down I'm kinda hungry."

"Yea, we'll be down soon."

He suddenly caught himself in a daze when he looked back at Mittens. He just was frozen there standing in front of her.

"Bolt what is it?" Mittens asked.

Bolt didn't respond.

"I- Is there something on my face?" She rubbed her faces with her paws then looked back at Bolt. "Did I get it?"

He still stared.

"Um… Hello? Earth to Bolt, why are you staring at me?"

Bolt had gotten a new found romantic side of him in the past days. He didn't know where it came from, yet kind of liked it. This side of him went undiscovered for years. It had just recently found its way out of his brain.

"Why am I staring at you? Well, the question is, Why are you just so dang gorgeous?" He whispered.

Mittens blushed deeply, it even shown through her fur, but just a little bit.

"Bolt, stop it you're making me blush…" She whispered back, smiling.

There was a small pause before she looked back at him. She smiled wickedly.

"You know what, I don't care if Rhino's looking, I'm doing it!" She exclaimed.

She then tackled Bolt to his back, smiled seductively and kissed him. Bolt's eyes grew wide at the surprise. He soon pulled her closer, using her shoulder blades.

"Uh…. You know what, I'm going down to eat. You two lovey dovey birds can come down when you're ready." He said.

He then rolled his ball down the stairs. He was soon, out of their sight.

Bolt pulled away from Mittens to let themselves breathe.

They looked at one another passionately. Mittens' tail was pointed upward. They were just about to do it again when Penny called for them.

"Mittens, Bolt, come down stairs your food is ready!"

Mittens stepped aside to let Bolt get up. They jumped down off the bed and went down stairs. They pitter-pattered down the steps until they reached the bottom. They rounded a corner and went into the kitchen. They sat next to each other and ate. Rhino had already finished and was sitting on the couch, waiting for Penny's mom to leave for work. The two ate while glancing at one another. This did this rather often, just doing something then glance at each other, blush and look away.

Penny's mom came into the kitchen.

"Oh, you two are still eating? I'll just leave those for you."

She walked towards the door and went outside. When Rhino heard the car start up, he had the remote in hand. Then when the sound of crunching gravel came out he flipped the television on. The room was filled with screaming and sounds of gunfire. He was watching an action flick. Bolt rolled his eyes, which made Mittens chuckle. They could hear it from the kitchen. Mittens and Bolt soon finished their food and sat down. They looked at each other before speaking.

"What now?" Mittens asked.

"I don't know." Bolt responded. "Maybe we can join Rhino in the living room?"

Mittens shook her head.

"Nah, I don't want that."

"Well, what did you want to do?"

Mittens paused or a moment before responding.

"Well, I guess we could go back up stairs and cuddle some more."

Bolt smiled widely as he petted Mittens on the back.

"I'd love that."

"Great, let's get going, shall we?"

They headed back up the stairs. The sound of the action show grew faint. Once they were in Penny's room they could no longer hear it. The two soon made it to the room. They jumped on the bed. Once they got on the bed, Mittens nuzzled Bolt as a way to say, 'I love you', which she started doing lately. Bolt soon nuzzled her back. Soon they caught themselves moving closer to one another. Finally their muzzle met, in a small yet desired kiss.

Mittens purred and Bolt wagged his tail. The two soon parted before yawning rather loudly. Mittens yawned yet, was still purring. Bolt wasn't purring (He can't) but his tail was still in full swing. The two looked at another after finishing and nodded. Soon Mittens and Bolt were trying to find a certain spot on the bed. They soon found it after a bit.

"Over here," Bolt called to Mittens

Bolt did his usual and spun in a circle before lying down. Mittens pawed her area right next to Bolt before lying down. The two closed their eyes, shared some, "Sleep wells" and intertwined tails.

"I love you." Bolt said.

"And I love you too, Good night, er I mean, have a nice nap." Mittens said before the two faded off to morning nap.


	2. The Date

Bolt and Mittens slept soundly on the bed. The sound of the action flick Rhino was watching could not be heard. It was a very nice moment, just the two of them. They barely even snored now. The bed they slept on was well leveled and eased the snoring. Bolt had dreams. Dreams, of him and Mittens, dreams that no other dog could have dreamt before. What wonderful dream they were! Mittens dreams were also very pleasurable. They were wandering a field together, prancing around and chasing one another. Then Mittens was tackled by Bolt. They giggled then Mittens asked a question; "Will you be my m…"

Mittens jumped awake. This also startled Bolt. He gasped and saw that Mittens had abruptly woken up. Her eyes were wide. 'Those emerald green eyes… How wonderful those eyes looked on such a cat!' Bolt thought. It was just one peek at her eyes and he was off to wonderland. There's was one incident on the airliner home that Bolt stared into her eyes for over… um… well, let's just say it was a long time. Mittens calmed herself down and was back to breathing normally. She then saw the Bolt, who was staring of into space… or I mean at her.

"Bolt? What are you doing?" She asked.

Bolt came back to his senses and shook his head to come back to reality.

"M-Mittens what's wrong?"

Mittens chuckled.

"Well, what's up with you?"

Bolt stuttered on his words. Mitten interrupted.

"Is it how smexy I look, hm?" She teased. "Here let me pose for you."

She then did various pose. All of which made Bolt blush. What was hilarious was when she did the, 'Paint me like one of your French girls.' Pose. Bolt soon gave in and tackled Mittens to stop her.

They both chuckled.

"What do you want to do now?" Mittens asked. "You know with use being wide awake and all."

Bolt was in deep thought. He hadn't planned anything thing to do today. Their special tree had to be removed. Also, the field looks ugly with a big concrete slab in the middle of it. Thirdly, no one here would sleep on cold hard concrete, would they? So that idea was out. Bolt could not think of a better place to go. He layed atop Mittens trying to think were they could go. Then it hit him, they haven't did walks in a while. Maybe they could go on some romantic date walk alongside the road. Bolt settled on this.

"Maybe… we could go for a walk." She suggested.

Mittens looked at him.

"Or maybe a date-walk." She added in.

Bolt became confused.

"What's a date?"

Mittens grew wide eyed.

"W- What? You never heard of dating before?"

Bolt shook his head. Mittens lowered hers, 'Great… He doesn't know about dating, even though we've declared our GF and BF relationship two days ago…' She thought. She then sighed. Bolt let her up from under him. She sat up tall.

"Ok, Bolt, you know how we are in a relationship?"

Bolt nodded.

"Alright, do you know what couples do?"

"N-Not exactly…"

"Ok, dating is a way for couple to spend time with each other, and do romantic things, and talk."

Bolt looked rather confused. "Uh…."

"Look, let's just go on our first one, then you should know what dating is, as well as what's it like."

Bolt stood up from sitting down.

"Alright."

Mittens turned to lead him out the door. Bolt followed her down the stairs. Each stair was covered in carpet. They made little creaking noises as they walked down them. They made it to the living room and headed for the door. The show had changed or ended and a new show was on. Now it was a movie of… Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs. Rhino however had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes. Mittens, reached the door, but Bolt leapt ahead. He lifted the door for her.

"Why thank you." She said.

"Of course, anything for you."

'What a gentleman, er I mean gentle-dog.' She thought.

As Bolt was half-way through the door he called out to Rhino in order to wake him up.

"Rhino!"

Rhino jumped awake. He looked around the room, he soon caught eye of Bolt.

"Rhino, we're going out. If we are not back in an hour, call the emergency crews." He joked.

"Will do Bolt, don't want to get caught by the enemies."

Poor Rhino didn't know he was just joking…

Bolt stepped outside. The air was crisp and cool. It blew gently across their fur. Their fur swayed in the wind. The nearby trees rustled. Then Bolt and Mittens began to step down from the porch. Once they touched the grass, they started towards the road. The road was perfectly clear and no cars insight. They quickly crossed it just in case. Once across they slowly walked side-by-side enjoying the moment. They breathed in the fresh air of the outside paradise. They were silent almost the entire time. Eventually, Bolt ended u saying at least something.

"You know, your fur glistens in the sun light." He said.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing in the country side behind you." She complemented back.

The two smiled at one another as they walked. They barely talked after that. Only glancing at one another. The sun was high in the air, and wind was still blowing strong. The two's fur was still swinging, swaying and shaking in the wind. The wind felt good on them a way to cool off from the hot day. They enjoyed this date, even though they barely talked. Then out of complete nowhere, Bolt kissed Mittens. She turns to him but not all that surprised. She wanted to ask him something. That something that was in her dreams when they took a nap.

She sat Bolt down to give her his full attention.

"Hey, Bolt, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Mittens started to say it.

"Will y-you be my m…"

Her words were interrupted by a rapidly approaching vehicle. Lights on and horn blaring…


	3. The Accident

***WARNING* This chapter is full of sad scenes. If you wish to skip this chapter go right ahead. I don't blame you. Also please no flames on this chapter. It is in fact sad and depressing. *sniff* :,(**

"Bolt look out!" Mittens screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched as the vehicle came closer. Bolt looked at her wide not knowing what to look out for. Then he saw it. Mittens closed her eyes tight and prayed it would just pass. Bolt also closed his eyes and stood frozen in fright. When the sound of screeching tires was heard shortly followed by a yelp, Mittens couldn't bare to look. When the tire screeching came to a sudden close her eyes still remained shut for a few moments. Then she took a just a very small peek.

She saw the red dry van truck, similar to the U-Haul truck they had rode in. The cab was red. The cargo area was plain gray. The truck's tail lights were still red after the driver had slammed on the brakes. They went out. Then soon afterward, the smoke coming from the exhaust stopped and the engine shut down. The door's swung open with two men in overalls. They stuttered words as they went to the middle of the truck. The scene was unbearable to watch. Then the two people looked shock. They ducked under the truck then shot back up.

"Carefully, Move the truck up, neither of us can reach it." One man said.

The other started back up the engine and moves the truck forward. The other man watching him move the truck cringed as he saw what was revealed. A mangled dog was under the truck. Bolt… That was Bolt. Mittens ran up to him, full of tears. She loamed over him crying. She couldn't think of a word to say. Then she just yelled.

"Bo-o-o-o-olt" She cried between sobs. Then she heard a crumbled voice, it was craggy and not that easy to understand.

"M- Mittens."

"Bolt? Bolt!"

He was silent after that, but still breathing. Mittens couldn't help but call out.

"Help! Please help, somebody!"

The man heard her meows. He knelt down by the dog to check it further.

"Jake, give me your handkerchief."

Jake handed it to him as the second man wrapped his arms around the dog to carry it into the cab. Mittens ran to follow them. She slipped into the truck just as Jake closed the passenger door. Bolt was on Jakes lap, just clinging to life. Mittens looked away she didn't want to see him like this.

"Bro, the cat got in…" The driver said.

"S it! Let's go, you know where the vet hospital is?"

"Yea, we past it up about five minutes ago."

"Then drive…"

The driver shifted the aged truck into gear and the engine roared as the truck pulled back onto the road. They did a U-Turn and shot back down the road from the direction they came. They were well over the speed limit. Although, there were practically no police around. Mittens would take peeks at Bolt only to see him wrapped completely in the handkerchief. The truck had finally entered town. They just about ran six red lights. Even though through this intense action, Mittens was in a collapsed state. She practically flooded the back seat. The poor thing, wouldn't you like you to just walk up and comfort her? I know I would.

Finally the truck had turned sharply and was thrown into a hard stop. The driver turned off the engine and hopped out. The other ran inside with Bolt, still wrapped in the handkerchief. The driver had opened the passenger door, grabbed Mittens and Walked inside the vet. The other man was caught in a feud with the attendant.

"Ma'am this dog needs help."

The lady slapped a wad of papers on the counter.

"Alright, sir fills these out and we'll get you in in like, thirty minutes or so…"

"Ma'am we can't wait that long!"

The lady rolled her eyes.

"Well, not all sick or injured dogs get treated like royalty here…"

The man became furious.

"Sick!? Does this look sick to you!?" He yelled, causing the whole lobby to stare at him. He uncovered Bolt to show her

"Sir, we…" She looked down grew incredibly wide eyed as if her eyes were being sucked out by a vacuum. "OH MY GOD! What happened!?" She asked.

"W- we hit a pot-hole, went out of control and accidently hit it."

"Alright, sir we'll take it in right away.' She picked up a phone. "We need emergency personnel here, stat!"

Just a few seconds later, the double doors swung open as doctors and nurses came rushing in. They had what looked like to be a stretcher. A doctor took Bolt out of the hands of the man. He gently put him on the stretcher and raced back down the hallway. The man waved at them.

"Good luck, dog." He said.

He soon slumped down in a chair next to his partner. He had Mittens in his lap, petting her to ease her if he can. Mittens didn't care if it was a complete stranger holding her, she just needed the comfort. The man's lap she was sitting on pointed at her.

"The poor kitty's getting my pants wet." He whispered.

The other man patted his back as if to appreciate what he was doing for the cat.

"Ah Let her…" He said. "That dog must've been her best friend… _Maybe something more"_

The two did a real good job. They had abandoned their haul job to transport and be with the animals they don't even know. Just then they heard the attendant talking.

"Hello, Miss…" The voice on the other line said her name. "Yes, we have your dog and cat here. The dog was in an accident and was driven in by two truck drivers. Your cat tagged along it's here too."

The voice on the other end talked for a bit.

"Alright ma'am. Bye."

She stood up and walked to the lobby. She confronted the two men on the couch

"Their owners are on their way."


	4. The End Of a Legend

**Warning- This chapter is very sad towards the end. If you get sad easily you may proceed to skip this chapter. Please no flames.**

The waiting room of the Vet's office went completely silent. Nothing happened. No dogs barked, no cats meowed, and it was only complete silence. The only sound you could hear was the sound of breathing. Poor Mittens, that cat, literally soaked the lap she was laid on. Neither man budged. They let the cat have her time of sorrow. It was very strange to them, usually a cat cries when I gets something in its eye. Yet, it's not actually crying it's just a way to get stuff out of theirs eyes. They had never seen an animal cry like this before.

A few miles away, Penny's mom was let out of work early. She was racing to Penny's school. She had Rhino in the back seat. This time he was in a seat-belted cage to help keep him in place. His empty ball however, was rolling around the floor. The hamster had no idea what was going on. He only knew they were going somewhere, and were going to get there fast. He can only see the sky from his perspective. Finally after a while Penny's mom stopped the car and got out. She was walking to the school.

Penny's mom entered the building and walked to the secretary's office. The secretary looks up from typing on the computer.

"What can I do for you madam." He said.

"I'm here to pick up Penny."

He nodded and started typing again.

"Last name?"

"Forrester."

The secretary, rather lazilily scooted his swivel chair to a phone, which was connected to the school's intercom. He pressed the button and said aloud.

"Will Penny Forrester come to the main office for early dismissal? Penny Forrester."

When Penny heard this she was very confused. She dropped her pencil and it rolled on her math pencil. She looked up at the teacher, she just nodded. She picked up her papers and pencils stuck them in her binder and walked out the room. All of her classmates said "Bye" as she walked out. The hallway of her school was empty. There no one else walking, or getting in their lockers. Penny went to her locker, which was conveniently close to the office. She pulled out her Gym bag and set her books in the locker. Closing the locker, she swung the gym bag around her shoulder and walked into the office.

"Hey Mom." She greeted.

"Hi Penny."

She placed her pack on the carpet floor.

"What's going on?"

"W- Well, Bolt…" She hesitated to continue. Penny lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Bolt was in n accident. We are going to go see him in the vet."

Penny's face went from confused to absolute worry.

"W- Wha- What happened, is he okay?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. Come on the sooner we get to the Vet's Office the sooner we'll know."

The two walked out to go into the car. Penny placed her stuff in the back seat and went to sit in the front one. With that they drove off, heading for town. Penny stared out the window, hoping it was nothing more than a sprained ankle. Penny's mom would take glances at her then continue focus on the road. She sighed as they pulled into the vet parking lot. They hopped out and Penny went to the back seat. She picked up Rhino and placed him in his ball. Afterwards she joined her mother as they walked in the office together.

Once inside they approached the desk.

"Hi, we are here for our dog, Bolt."

"Ah yes, he's inside being looked at, please, have a seat. And oh yes, they two men took care of your cat while you were on your way."

They walked up to the two men. They looked up and gasped in surprise. They soon clamed back down.

"You must be the owners, here." The man with Mittens in his lap handed her over to Penny.

Penny held her tight knowing she was sad. She slowed her crying rate down quite a bit but wasn't completely done with it yet. The two men stood up to stretch.

"The poor thing soaked my pants… But eh, I don't mind…."

Penny smiled for a split second, then went back into her worried state. Just then they heard doors open. A man in bright blue shirt with a name tag on it walked out. He scanned the room for a few moments then called,

"Forrester?" He asked.

Penny and her mom looked up. The doctor looked at them. Soon they stood up and followed him into the main hallway. They were silent at first then asked.

"Is Bolt okay?"

The doctor was about to speak when multiple nurses and other personnel cam by with rolling equipment. He waited for them to pass by, clutching his clip board. Once they did pass by he lifted it back up and read it carefully.

"Well Mrs. Forrester, We found out the injuries are a lot worse than we expected."

They became surprised they eyes grew wide.

Mittens mumbled to herself. "Oh no." Before starting to cry again. Rhino saw this and wanted to say something, but decided not to. Soon the doctor reached a room labeled, "Room#13"

"Now, we tried our best, But we can't find…" He paused. He ended up not completing his sentence.

"But we decided to give, er I mean, let you say your goodbyes."

They all became horrified. Their beloved Bolt was dying. The doctor opened the door and let them step in. Penny started to swell up with tears. They stepped closer to the bed he was laying on.

"Bolt… No…" Penny's Mom said. Penny nearly feel to her knees as Mittens cried aloud. Bolt was hooked up to a heart monitor and it beat slowly. He slowly looked up at them.

"P- Penny, I'm so sorry."

Mittens heard him talk and jumped from Penny's hold.

"Bolt?" Her crushed voice called.

"M- Mittens…" He mumbled. Mittens eyes swelled up.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault… It was my…." She was cut off by Bolt calmly shushing her.

"It's was not your f-fault…" He said.

Mittens wouldn't believe it. Penny started to stroke Bolt's head and was crying.

"Let it be known that you guys are the best family a dog can have…" He said his heart rate speeding up and the heart monitor's beeps became very fast.

"I love you all, with all of my heart." He said. Then he calmly closed his eyes and the beeps became one long tone. The doctor ran in and listened for a heartbeat. He slowly stood up and said the most terrifying phrase the Forrester family may hear.

"He's gone." He said crossing his arms and bowing his head. Mittens literally collapsed on the bed and began to soak it. The other's leaned their heads together and cried…


	5. DT Hears the News

_Two Days Later_

It has been two, two long, agonizing, and sad days ever since the departure of Bolt. The Family was devastated. How could well loved member go out in such violent way? This and no answer. The two drivers never did complete their delivery. They felt so bad they quit the truck driving job all together! The Forrester house was darkened, sad and depressing. The same day he died, they buried Bolt in their backyard. They all cried, and prayed. The first day without Bolt was a complete nightmare, mainly for Penny and Mittens. These two were the most upset in the whole family.

Penny went to sleep clutching Mr. Carrot. She even wept silently in bed for two hours when the morning came. She made the mistake of saying Bolt's name to come down for food multiple times. When she did she became very sad. Mittens on the other hand, was very unstable with her emotions. She could me walking in the hallway, just doing her thing. Then, she'd take a glance at one the hundreds of Bolt's pictures. Right then and there she'd begin to cry. After that she then collapses on the floor covers her head with her paws and sobs.

It would usually take a few minutes to calm down, resume her composure and continue doing what she was doing. With a few sad sniffs along the way. Oh but on day two, it got about ten times as worse for her. She did as I explained yet never did come out of it. Rhino had to come out and slowly escort her to bed. Along the way he tried his best to cheer her up. When that didn't work and as Mittens was slowly lying down, she grabbed and squeezed him. Softly sobbing until she fell to sleep.

Just today was the third day and Mittens had not come out of Penny's room.

Yet, over four-hundred fifty miles away, in the great Death Valley dessert. Just about forty miles from Las Vegas is the very pinpoint of one of the greatest companies on earth. It is the Head-Quarter complex of DT Corporation. My office is the top floor. Yet, I was not in my office at the time. I was in the café eating with my two collogues, John and Steve. We sat at the table and ate our lunches, I had a burger, John had ceaser salad, and Steve had a Klondike Bar.

All of a sudden I heard a young lad, yelling out that the newspaper had been released and was passing copies out. He passed them out to people who had their hands raised or were saying "Here!". I eventually raised my hand. The boy had finished with everyone else and walked over to me. He smiled as he handed me a paper and I handed him a lollie. I shook the paper to straighten it out. I then read the first headline. Well, actually I read the Title.

"Former TV Star Bolt Dies!" The Title reads.

I dropped my paper.

"What's the big deal this time DT?" John sarcastically asked me.

"John, read this please." He swatted the paper out of my hand and stabbed his fork into his salad. He read it silently and lowered the paper.

"This is that dog that was in the Data Storage Facility when it had it's meltdown."

I nodded. John tuned towards Steve.

"See? This is the dog we were talking about."

Steve was sipping his straw but nodded.

"He was hit by a truck and tragically died Tuesday... That's just about three days ago." John said.

I sighed.

"Penny and her family must be devastated…"

Steve stood up and said proudly.

"There's only one way…"

John stood and continued.

"To fix such a tragic event."

Then I stood up and pointed.

"Gentlemen to the TTP!"

But instead of running out the door like we usually do, we stood there and smiled.

"Wow that was awesome." Steve said.

"Yea, maybe we should do that every time we're going to the TTP."

"Guys…"

I was interrupted…

"Yea!"

"GUYS, we really should get going now."

With that we ran out the door, went into an elevator and ran outside. Luckily a cart was there at the dessert floor. We hopped in and told the driver to drive us to the TTP's hanger. He did as told and drove us to a large hanger. Once there we hopped off and ran into the Hanger. Using the code panel on the door I opened it. Afterwards the computer system automatically started up and greeted us. We sat in the plane's cockpit and started the engines. Finally the roof door was opened by the control tower and we took off vertically. John pushed the throttle forward and we were off. We decided not to teleport however…

"DT what are we doing?" John asked.

"We are going to Penny's house."

"Why?"

"Because we have to save Bolt."

"But's he's already dead…"

"I know, What's the first T, in TTP."

John thought hard and then perked up.

"Time-Travel. Wait… DT we never used it before, it could be dangerous!"

I shook my head and looked forward. After about a twenty minute or so flight. We soon found ourselves in the country side. Once we found Penny's house we circled in about three times to see a spot to land. John found one and we landed. As soon as we stopped we shut down the engines, detached our seat belts and ran towards the house.

I knocked and John rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Penny's mom opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Doctor DT, these are my collogues, John, and please don't scream Steve."

She waved awkwardly at us, mainly because of Steve.

"Why are you here, DT?" She asked.

"We heard of your… Never mind." John added in.

She nodded quite sadly.

"Yet, we have a very peculiar yet, very advanced way to bring him back." I said.


	6. DT and Friends To The Rescue

Penny's mom looked at us oddly. She soon however can to her senses.

"Oh, Please come in."

We stepped inside the house with our hands behind our backs to make sure we don't touch anything. She led us to a three cushion couch and we sat down. Penny just so happened to walk in. At the sight of us three she looked very confused. She tilted her head and went… "Uh…." Penny's mom gasped and stood up.

"Penny? Don't you remember at least these two?" She pointed to John and I.

"Umm…."

We eventually stood up and decided to introduce our selves again.

"My name is Doctor DT, the head of DT Corporation." I said.

"I'm John, lead executive and DT's colleague." John said.

Steve stood up quickly.

"And I'm Steven o Steve."

She nodded and looked deep in thought. After a moment of thinking she finally realized.

"You are the one that saved Mittens and B- Bolt from that facility that blew up."

I nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, we heard the… uh…. News and we decided to come and help."

She looked annoyed at us for some reason and shook her head. She looked very stern and disappointed.

"I'm not getting another dog."

"That's not what we are here for."

She shook her head and stepped back, rather confused.

"Uh.. Bu… What are you here for then?"

John stood up to take over for me. He turned towards the window and pointed.

"See that?" He was pointing to the TTP parked across the road.

"Yea, it's a plane… ha-durr." She responded being slightly silly.

John rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's the TTP, Time-Traveling/Teleporting Plane."

She began to look rather serious.

"Time-Travel? Does that mean you're…"

I nodded.

"Sit down Penny, we have a lot to say…"

We sat back down on the couch as Penny sat next to her mom, Rhino even rolled next to their seat. I crossed my leg and put together my hands. Then finally, I took a very deep breath and was ready to speak to them. John pulled out a notebook and pencil and was ready to right.

"Now, We need to ask, What time and day did the accident occur?"

"Tuesday, at 9:00 sharp."

I turned to John.

"Make that 8:45."

He wrote that down and lifted his head back up to listen.

"Ok, what we are going to do is, We are going to use the TTP's Time Travel function to travel back in time about fifteen minutes before the accident. Then We will prevent the accident from happening, by either stopping the truck, or pushing Bolt out of the way."

"What do you think will be easier?" Steve popped in.

"I think we should just push Bolt out of the way." John said.

The rest of us nodded.

"Oh yes, You can come if you want." I said.

Penny looked to her mom.

"Can we?"

"I don't see why not."

She smiled at looked at us.

"We're in."

Rhino rolled up and spoke, even though we did take back their special talking collars.

"We are so in!"

Mittens had finally came out of Penny's room and made her way down stairs. She came into our view and sat down next to my foot.

"I'm in." She said, we could only hear a meow.

I smiled and stood up.

"Let's get going! We got a dog to save!" I said aloud proudly. Penny couldn't help but clap her hands and jump up. We walked outside and made our way to the TTP. Once we got there I pressed in a code and the door swung open. I let our guest in first. Afterwards I stepped in to help them around.

"This is the passenger section here. We have Window seats and isle seats." I said.

"I call window!" Penny said.

I chuckled to myself as she slapped herself into the seat. Her mom sat next to her. I led Mittens and Rhino to a special set of seat that they could sit in. I strapped them in so they didn't have to spend long time trying to do it themselves.

Finally I took my place in the cockpit. I pressed the engine ignition button and the turbo fans of the jet engines began to spin. I fastened my seat belt as the other's fastened theirs. The engines revved up and the roar became louder. I spoke to the computer to give it a command. When I said this a chill went down my spine.

"Computer, activate time-travel mode."

The computer responds.

"T-T Mode initialized. Please insert date."

I turned to John.

"Still got the notes?"

"Sure do."

He pulled them out of his pocket and handed it to me. I read off of it and inserted the numbers into the computer. When I completed the key pad retracted and the computer acknowledged.

"Destination Set."

I pressed the vertical takeoff button and in the blink of an eye, we were off. After reaching a certain height and turned the throttle on the main engines upward. We sprung forward.

"Now we must reach 245 knots."

"DT, that's about two hundred-fifty miles per hour!"

"Yea, that's why we have…" I pressed a button. "These…"

Red lights filled the cockpit and cabin. Alarms rang out.

Warning- Hyper Jets initiated. Please fasten seat belts."

After a few seconds everything went to normal. Then the sound of pistons could be heard from inside. Finally the computer counted down.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1… Ignition…" A loud zap and a bang was heard. The Hyper jets ignited successfully.

"Initiating Hyper-Active."

Then in a split second we took off starting off at 125 knots and rapidly increasing. The cloud zoomed past us. We sliced through the sky getting closer to our target speed. Now, we were easily pushed back in our seats. Finally we wee getting so close to the target speed. Blue lightning beams shocked out and about past the cockpit and past the cabin filling both with blue light.

Penny held her mom and the seat tightly. As Rhino joyfully screamed hos head of with his paws in the air. Mittens being one to motion sickness sometimes, was not fairing too well.

Finally we reached 250 knots. The blue shocks turned to bright red. The zaps sound became louder and then a loud bang and a crack of high voltage electricity boomed out. Afterwards the plane disappeared out of the sky leaving behind some lightning bolts and blue fire from the Hyper jets.


	7. The Past Is Re-Written

Eventually we warped out of the wormhole and into the same area. Yet, the sun had just risen, a very good sign. Finally the computer humbly confirmed our thought.

"Time-Travel successful, welcome to Tuesday, 8:45 AM."

We cheered and high-fived. Penny and her mom did the same as well. After the brief celebration we lowered the flaps to slow the plane down. It took a little while but we did slow down. Since we were still going a little fast, we landed horizontally, or like a normal plane would. Once we stopped I looked at the horizon, then to the plane's clock. I nodded and smiled. I detached my seat-belt and stood up. The other's saw me and they did as well. John helped Mittens and Rhino out of their buckles.

Mittens meowed in delight that the fact they are attempting to save Bolt.

We stepped out of the craft, the engines powering down. We hid behind a tree and I looked at John's watch.

"Now if my calculations are correct we should see Bolt and Mittens heading out of the house at around… say…. 8:50ish."

The other's nodded as we waited. The wind was crisp and it rustled the leaves of the tree we hid behind. Very little leaves fell from the tree. We watched the house was still, nothing coming from the door. Minutes gone by as John and I twiddled our thumbs and Steve started to fall asleep. Finally the doggy-door swung open and out stepped.

"Hey there I am!" Mittens exclaimed.

We heard a meow, But I nodded knowing what she probably said.

Bolt followed behind Mittens and they crossed the road. Oh, if you're wandering, yes we did hide the TTP…. Behind the same tree. The fuselage couldn't be seen yet, the wings could be. But hey, at least we tried.

Then John saw the same truck coming out of the horizon. It was go time. We waited for the truck to get closer. Penny, of course just wanted to go ahead But we couldn't for… reasons. Just as the truck approached, Mittens heard her past self say.

"Will y-you be my m…"

Uncontrollably she darted out from behind the tree. She ran towards past Bolt as fast as she could. When she was close to him he yelled at the same time he past self…

"Bolt, Look out!"

With that Mittens' past-self covered her eyes, and didn't see future Mittens. (Gee this may get confusing)

Mittens pushed Bolt off the road and into the grass. The truck sped by. Bolt groaned after being tackled to the ground…

"Uh… Mittens… Wha…"

He looked at the past Mittens covering her eyes and the Mittens on top of him. He gasped.

"Wha- What's going on?"

The rest of us ran up. Past Mittens still covered herself.

"Bolt, we got a lot of explaining to do."

"DT?"

"Yes, it's me. But that's not the point, the point is, we traveled back in time to save you."

"What? Is this true Mittens?"

"Yes, Bolt it is."

"You were in a very horrible accident and we came back to save you and your future."

Bolt was very confused. He shook his head and looked at the Mittens that was covering her face with he paws.

"Wow, thanks… Wait, what's happening to you guys!?"

I took a look at Mittens who stood off of Bolt and she was turning clear! We wee fading away.

"Well Bolt, since we are from the future and we changed the past, our timeline is being erased from the Space-Time Continuum."

We were all fading away. John to a peek at the TTP and It was fading away too. You could see through all the people that her fading away. It was odd.

"Thank you guys." Bolt said standing up.

"Your welcome." I said nearing fading completely away.

The future Mittens stood up and right before our past selves turned to something we call, Time Dust, she said.

"I love you." To past Bolt.

Then we faded off completely as the dust flew off and into the sky. Bolt watched in wonder as it went out of sight. He looked to Mittens who was just now starting to get up.

"Bolt?"

"Yes, Mittens?"

She jumped up.

"Oh thank goodness, after that truck came by I thought you were a goner!" She said.

Bolt smiled.

"Hey, who were you talking to."

He smiled widely and goes.

"A really cool cat."

Mittens chuckled.

"Not as cool as me, I'm the coolest cat around!"

Bolt chuckled to her.

"You got that right."

All of a sudden Mittens nuzzled up to Bolt, purring softly. Bolt did the same, except the purring part. Bolt eventually rolled him on his back.

"I have to say, I thought you were going to be gone forever, I thought I had lost you."

Bolt rubbed and petted Mittens back.

"_**You won't loose me.**_"

**The End.**


End file.
